The present invention relates to a valve for automatic stoppage of water supply adapted to be attached to a tap or a faucet and, more particularly, to a valve which can automatically stop the water supply when a predetermined water level is reached in a bath tub.
A known automatic water supply valve of the type mentioned above has a disadvantage that it is closed quickly when the predetermined water level is reached and, therefore, has to be equipped with a suitable device for preventing water-hammering action which may be caused as a result of the quick closing of the valve. In consequence, the size of the valve is increased undesirably.
It is to be noted also that the valve of the kind described has to be securely supported by a suitable fixing device in attachment of the valve to a faucet which may be of a hot water/cold water mixture type, because it is required to retain the valve at a position of a predetermined water level in the bath tub.